Suffer
by Ven-Chanx
Summary: Sora is the youngest keyblade wielder that's ever existed. He has to become a keyblade master in order to save the world from darkness.  But while travelling through different worlds he is constantly followed by a mysterious man who hides dark intentions.
1. Calling

_Calling_

_Kingdom Hearts_

The youngest. I am the youngest.

The youngest keyblade wielder that's ever existed.

I am Sora, six years old and live in a tiny world called 'Destiny Island'. I have never left my home world before because I am happy with the way things are.

My best friends are Riku and Kairi and they are the same age as me.

Terra is the one who teaches me the way I have to use the keyblade. He also takes care of me like a father. But after training last week he told me that I'd have to leave home in order to become stronger.

"_Something dark is coming." he said. "This keyblade," he lifted my sword, "chose you as its wielder. This keyblade has the definite form of the key that's opened the door to light one thousand years ago. It is the only keyblade that can seal away the darkness that is heading to us. And you are the only one who can wield this sword."_

I asked him about that "door to light" he had mentioned but he wouldn't tell me.

"_I'll tell you when you're ready."_ that's what he said.

When I told him that I didn't want to leave he didn't even listen. He insisted and told my parents. And sadly my parents agreed with him … so I have to leave.

Right now I am packing. I can't take too many things with me, at least that's what Terra told me.

So I decided on taking only two things with me:

A good luck charm Kairi gave me.

"_So you will always remember me, Riku and the others. And, of course, have a lot of luck!" she had said while giving it to me yesterday._

A picture of me and Riku.

"_Come on, Sora. I thought you could do better than that." he had said after he had outrun me again._

A smile spread on my lips when I thought about these two.

But I have to push that thought aside … I would not see them for a really long time starting from tomorrow on.

That thought is making me quite sad, I admit. While looking at the picture of me and my best friend I feel something funny – some strange feeling right above my heart.

It takes me a few minutes to figure out how to describe but in the end … I think it feels like something's squeezing me inside.

Some hand trying to crush my heart?

Some water filling my lung, making it heavier?

No, both of these feelings don't fit.

I just decide to ignore it, trying to concentrate on what will happen tomorrow.

Thinking about my journey, I try not to pay attention to the tears running down my cheeks.

The next day comes quick.

It's raining quite heavily and I feel really cold despite my jacket, gloves, hat and boots. I am not carrying a lot of things, Terra is doing that for me. He said I should just take care of my clothes, personal things and keyblade of course.

So now we're at the beach, standing under the bridge. Riku, Kairi and their teacher Aqua have come to say goodbye. Kairi clings to Rikus hand, looking at me and Terra with big, sad eyes.

Riku seems to be a bit more relaxed, but still there was something different in his cerulean eyes.

Aqua looks just like her usual self. She was Terras girlfriend, but doesn't seem too upset about us leaving. Maybe she and Terra had found a way to communicate during our trip?

"So … I guess this is it?" I mumble and look up at my friends. "Seems like it." Riku says and nods slowly. "Sora?" he puts a hand onto my shoulder. "I wanted to give you some advice."

"Sure, what is it?" "Remember our talk last week? At the beach? You said that it felt like something was squeezing you inside. And I told you that somebody 'up there'," he points at the clouded sky, "must be sad and in need of help."

"Yeah … I remember ..." I agree, wondering what he goes at.

"Don't forget what I told you. Never. It might become really important." I just nodded, not asking what he meant. If he says something like this out of nowhere, he must have a reason. And doubting it would take me nowhere.

"Thanks, Sora." Riku said and a slight smile appeared on his face. "I'm sure you'll do great on your journey. And become a perfect keyblade wielder." I notice Terra smiling next to me and can't help but smiling, too. "Of course!" I answer, nodding approvingly.

After a few seconds of complete silence I say: "I'm gonna miss you."

Everyone looks up at me and I can see Kairis eyes filling with tears. "Sora ..." she says with a shaking voice. "You know, Sora … I ..." she stops for a second and lets go of Rikus hand.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you ..." keeping looking at her, I wait for her to continue. "Ever since I came to the island … I've been feeling different than before. Like … a whole lot better when I was with you." Aqua twitches, looks at Kairi and a gentle smile curls around her lips. I don't know why though.

"And ever since then I knew that I had … that I had ..." her cheeks burn up with bright red color and she stops again. "You had what?" I asked. "I knew I had found … my new best friend …"

she ends and falls silent. Sadness fills her eyes and I can't loose the feeling that she wanted to say something else. Aqua puts a hand onto her shoulder and says: "I think what Kairi is trying to say is that she will miss you a lot."

I nod. "Yes … right. I will miss you, too Kairi." she avoids looking into my eyes and grabs Rikus hand again. And thus, there was this strange feeling in my chest again.

"I think it's time to go." I hear Terra next to me say. "You think we can leave?" slowly I look up him, feeling my hands starting to tremble a bit. "Yeah … guess so ..." I answer and focus on him.

Terra smiles faintly at me, then looks at Aqua and says: "See you soon." she nods and smiles back. "Sure." she answers and holds out her hand. They shake hands, looking at each other knowingly.

"Sora, you should take a look at this." he raises his keyblade and points it behind the two of us. A golden light appeared where he pointed at, blinding all of us a bit. When I turn around to face it I can feel that something is wrong about it. Somehow, it does not feel … 'right'. Not like it is made out of pure light.

"You will learn how to summon these." Terra says. "They are called 'Corridor of Light' and you can use them to visit different worlds." I simply nod, not sure if I should be happy about this or not.

"And where will it take you?" Riku asks, examining the Corridor through narrowed eyes. "I picked up a world we should visit first." Terra answers. "It will help Sora train." instead of answering Riku nods. "Hang in there, Sora." he says and smiles brightly. "I'll see you soon." before he can react I decide to do something we had never done before. I step forward, grab him by the shoulder and pull him into a friendly hug.

He freezes for a second, but calms fast. I feel tears crawling up in my eyes again and bury my face in his neck.

I didn't realize how much I would miss him until the moment of goodbye had come.

"It's okay." Riku says quietly when he returns the hug. "You're gonna be fine. And we'll see each other again soon. No doubt about that." while nodding I do not feel convinced. I know that Riku knows that we will not see each other for a while. Though somehow … listening to his encouragements I feel a little more at ease.

"Thank you, Riku." I whisper and let go of him slowly.

Hugging Kairi had never been a problem until now but at the moment I don't feel like even looking at her. I just turn away from them and head towards the Corridor of Light.

Terra follows me and without looking back again I let myself being sucked into a new world.

_{ Author's note }_

_Okay, so this is my first time writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction … and my first time publishing something I wrote /really nervous about it-_

_This is the first chapter of my story … but I already know how I would like to continue. But I don't intend on introducing worlds which are already well known because of the Kingdom Hearts games. I want to introduce some new worlds. Maybe from the newer Disney movies and newer Disney worlds. And, of course, with some newer Disney characters._

_But I'll see about that ^^_

_I sure hope someone likes what I've been starting to write here and that someone wants to continue reading._

_I would be really happy about a review, telling me what I could improve, what I should add and stuff like that._

_Thanks a lot for reading!_

_- Sam_


	2. New Faces

New faces

_Kingdom Hearts_

When I open my eyes again I find myself right in the middle of a meadow, the setting sun shining above me. It's cold but still comfortable while the grass is still a bit wet from the dew. I feel a bit dizzy and it takes a lot of energy for me to keep my eyes open. Staring at the sun through narrowed eyes I can hear my teacher talking to me.

"Sora! You're awake again. That's great. How do you feel?" I can hear that he is concerned about me but I don't feel like turning my head to face him.

"I'm tired …." I mumble and close my eyes again. "Can I sleep?"

"Not yet, Sora." Terra answers and I feel him petting my head. "I found a place where we can stay at while you were asleep."

"I see ..." I whisper and take a deep breath, trying hard to stay awake.

"Can you stand?" he asks. When I shake my head I can feel him picking me up.

"Guess traveling through Corridors of Light is exhausting you. But don't worry, that is completely normal if you travel like this for the first time. I'll take you there and then you can sleep, okay?"

I open my eyes a bit and nod again. Terra starts walking and I take a slight look at my surrounding. It looks like we are in a forest. There are huge trees everywhere, a big stone right in front of us and a passage which seems to be supposed to be hidden behind some plants. Still it is easy to see it.

I'm being carried through it and as soon as we passed through it I can see a tower right next to a waterfall. "I think it's deserted." Terra says and smiles at me. When I look at him I'm wondering a bit on how we can carry our backpacks and me at the same time.  
>"Let's stay there for the night and start training as soon as you're rested."<p>

I don't really remember on how we managed to enter the tower but in the end I find myself in the middle of an oddly colorful room with paintings on every wall. Not many pieces of furniture are decorating the room. There is a tiny kitchen, a cupboard, chair and a staircase which leads to another room. Also, in every corner I can spot a collection of many books. They look as if they have been read thousands of times.

Suddenly there's a loud bang, Terra twitches badly and both of us fall. Terra looses consciousness and I hit the ground hard.

"Who are you!" a voice asks loudly right next to me. I feel pathetic, being not able to even open my eyes and lying face down on the wooden floor. The pain from the high fall runs through my body and tiredness spreads through me even worse than before. "What do you-" the voice starts but stops. "A child!" there is another loud voice, like metal falling onto wood and I feel someone turning me around. "Oh, I'm sorry!" it seems to be a woman speaking.

With lots of effort I open my eyes just to see the face of a young woman. She has bright green eyes with blonde hair and wears a pink, but beautiful, dress. "I didn't know this man was carrying a child!" she says, looking really concerned. "Come on, I'll let you rest."

The last thing I feel before finally falling asleep is that she clumsily picks me up.

When I wake up for the third time today the first thing I notice is that I feel a lot better. I might not be perfectly rested but it's not taking all of my energy to stay awake anymore.

Sitting up and stretching myself I notice that the young woman from before is right next to me.

I'm in a bed, she is sitting on a chair. She seems to be relieved and a smile curls on her face.

"Thank goodness you're okay." she says. "I was really worried. You slept for more than five hours by now! Are you feeling okay? Is anything hurting you?" "I'm fine, thanks." I answer. "Where am I?" "You're at my home ..." she says. "That man suddenly appeared here and I kind of … you know … knocked him out because I thought he was an intruder. But when I noticed that he was carrying a child I felt guilty and brought you to bed." "Terra!" he suddenly comes back to my mind and I sit up straight. "Where is he?" "Terra?" she repeats but right after she asked she seems to understand and laughs nervously. "He's in the living room. He said he wanted to check up on something."

"Oh, okay … so he's fine?" she laughs again and says: "I guess so. Your name is Sora, right?" "Uhm … yes." I answer. "I'm Sora." "It's nice to meet you, Sora!" she stretches out her hand. "I'm sorry for before. I'm Rapunzel." I hesitate a bit. I should not just shake her hand. She was a stranger and Terra taught me never to trust strangers. But she seems so nice and if she had already talked to Terra …. I take her hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you, too." I say. Rapunzel smiles at me and is about to say something when we hear a loud scream. She twitches, jumps off of her chair and stares at the closed door of her bedroom.

"What was that?" I ask and sit up straight. "That's not Terra." "Not?" she repeats and I see fear glancing in her eyes. She bows down and grabs a frying pan from the floor. "Sora, stay in here. I'll handle this." I watch her leaving the room. When she kicked the door close I get up.

Spotting out of the keyhole I can see Rapunzel, Terra and some other man standing in front of the window. Rapunzel is pointing her frying pan at him while Terra is threatening him with – more dangerous looking – keyblade.

Carefully I open the door and sit down on the first stair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Terra asks loudly. "Answer me!" the man raises his hands and puts up an arrogant smile while narrowing his eyebrows a bit. "Chill, you guys." he says with a slow and cool voice. To me he seems like a show-off. "I'm gonna leave right away, 'kay?" even before Terra acted I knew what was bound to happen. This man would not just get away with not answering. He will have to explain himself. "No, you don't." Terra says and shows that I was right. "Explain yourself." he takes a step closer and points the keyblade directly at his heart.

"Would you mind to put this away, man?" the man mocks and backs off a bit. "You're scaring the hell out of me with that."

After a couple of minutes with Terra and the man discussing they come to the agreement that the man, his name is Flynn Rider, explains his reasons for being there and after that he can leave. Though I know that Terra will only let him leave if his reason for being in this tower is good enough. I've been sitting on this stair for more than twenty minutes and no-one has spotted me yet.

"So you see, I came here in order to get away from those guards. I thought this tower was deserted so I entered it but now that I've seen that there are people in here I'm just gonna leave."

He turns around and walks to the window when Rapunzel suddenly steps in front of him. "You there." she says and points her pan at him. He doesn't look frightened though – and somehow I am not wondering why he isn't.

"You came from the castle?"

"Yeah … what about it." he answers in a not-interested-tone.  
>"Take me there!" her eyes fill with excitement and she lowers the pan. "Please!"<p>

Flynn laughs out loudly and shakes his head in amusement. "Why would I do that, Blondie?"

"Because if you don't," Rapunzel says and a devilish smile appears on her face, "you're not gonna get your bag back." she holds up a brown leather bag and points her pan at it. "And I am sure you want it back, don't you?"

"My bag!" Flynn repeats and takes a look at the place where his bag has been just a couple of minutes ago. "When did you-" "Doesn't matter." Rapunzel says. "Take me there and you'll get it back." Flynn stares at her and narrows his eyebrows. "If you wanna fool me you gotta do better than that." he mumbles.

It takes Rapunzel a couple of minutes to convince Flynn. In the end he agrees and she hands the bag to Terra. He offered them that we join them and make sure that Rapunzel arrives at the castle safely. I haven't been spotted yet and somehow I start to find it quite amusing since I am not even hiding. But when they finally come to an agreement and Rapunzel wants to pick up her stuff she notices me at the top of the stairs.  
>"Sora." she says. "I thought you were waiting inside?"<p>

"I waited but … I was curious." I am about to apologize when Terra cuts me off. "Hey, it's fine, Sora. Just glad you're okay." I really feel relieved when I see that Terra's fine. Even though Rapunzel told me.

"Are you kidding me?" Flynn shouts when he, too, spots me. "I am suppose to get Blondie, Mister Sword and a six year old to the city! Anyone else wanna come along? Maybe your ten meters tall rabbit?" "No, but this little one here." Rapunzel answers and takes out a small, green chameleon. "His name is Pascal."

And so after a lot of stupid comments from Flynn we are leaving the tower. Terra even gave me new clothes before we left. I've got yellow shoes, a red suit with a nice black and white colored vest. And with those new gloves I got everything looks really great together.

Flynn and Terra are climbing down the tower wall while Rapunzel and I are taking another way.

"Look, Sora, you gotta hang on tight." she bows down in front of me, offering me her back. "Grab my shoulders, but don't touch my hair, okay?" I nod and take a look at her long hair. I had only noticed the length of it a couple of minutes ago. It was the longest hair I had ever set eyes on. It might be longer than twenty meters. When I noticed that I felt stupid for not seeing it earlier – especially when I was watching her and Terra talking to Flynn.

Carefully I climb her back and get a grip on her shoulders. "You ready?" she asks while getting up. She grabs me underneath my knees and steps onto the window bank. Putting her hair into a loop right above us I start to get what she is up to and tighten my grip a bit more. As if she he read my mind she grabs her hair and jumps right out of the window. The whole lot of hair is slowing us down, so we're not too fast while we fall out of the tower.

I scream. At first because I am scared but then after a quarter of a second I start to enjoy it.

We're rushing through the air, I'm clinging to her a lot, but we're both laughing and having fun on our way down.

When we reach the ground Rapunzel puts me down carefully and takes a close look around. I wonder how it must be like to touch earth for the first time in your life. She sings a beautiful melody, turns around and takes a look at everything. "This is amazing!" she cries and jumps into a tiny river next to the tower. "I've never been outside before!"

"Sora." I hear Terra calling and turn around. He and Flynn had just finished climbing down the tower wall. "Come over here for a second." I take a last look at Rapunzel who's playing with the water and run over to him. "What is it?" I ask and know that something is wrong immediately. The fact that Terra kept on looking at the forest ahead of us didn't make me feel more confident at all.

"On our way here I saw a couple of monsters." he says. "We call them Heartless."

"Heartless?" I repeat and look the same way he does. "What are Heartless?"

"Heartless are monsters that are created if someone looses their heart." Terra throws a quick glance at Flynn and Rapunzel. Flynn seems to be trying to get Rapunzel out of the water but she is way too busy with examining a fish.

"They are dangerous, Sora." he continues. "They will try to take your heart. Those beings are attracted by your keyblade."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you yet. Just know that they will come at you, no matter what. You must not let your guard down, you hear me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good then." he pats me on the head and smiles at me. This is making me feel even worse than before. Why would the Heartless come after me and my keyblade …?

Before I can think about it much more, Flynn and Terra manage to get Rapunzel out of the water and we start our journey towards the city.

_{ Author's note }_

_Second chapter done … Sorry for this being quite boring … but I really wanted to describe how _

_Sora thinks about the new world, about the new people he met and stuff. It will be a lot more _

_interesting from now on, I promise! :3_

_So during the new chapter I plan on introducing a very important new character. I also want Sora_

_and the others to reach the city then. Not planning on letting Sora stay in the Tangled-world for too_

_long because it isn't all that exciting … but I wanted to start off with a nice and calm Disney world_

_since it'll be Sora's first time leaving home._

_However, I'd be happy about a review but no-one has to leave one if no-one wants to, of course._

_So feel free to do whatever you want ^_^_

_~ Sam_


	3. Doesn't It Feel Nice?

"_Doesn't it feel nice?"_

_Kingdom Hearts_

To be honest, it was a long and exhausting way to the city. I am quite relieved when I can finally see the towers of the great castle Flynn is leading us to. Rapunzel is already excited and kind of breathless while Flynn and Terra don't seem to be fascinated by anything at all.

I am only out of breath because of the so-called "Heartless" we had met on our way here.

They are tiny, black monsters with bright yellow eyes. And they just kept on attacking me out of nowhere.

Terra had just stepped aside and watched me handle the situation. And most of the time I could defeat them but then a bigger one than the others came at me. He caught me off-guard and Terra had to jump in and kill it.

"_Don't lose eye-contact to your opponent." he had told me. "There will be more dangerous opponents, you must not be weak." when I simply nodded he added sharply: "Don't forget that."_

Somehow being with Terra was a lot harder than I had expected. But I just sigh and keep on walking, ignoring the burning pan in my chest.

"Now we only have to pass this bridge and we're there, Blondie." Flynn says and points ahead of us.

I blink and focus again. He is right. There's a not too long bridge that leads towards the castle. I smile brightly and run ahead, being amazed by the hugeness of this castle. This building and it's city was bigger than the world where I came from … and this was only a tiny part of this world.

Laughter reaches my ears and I focus for the second time. Rapunzel and Flynn are laughing, together, and making their way down to the bridge.  
>Flynn is even helping her to get down the stone case in front of us.<p>

If I wouldn't know better I'd say they are in love.

"Sora?" there's a hand on my shoulder, a voice in my ears and I turn around hastily. Though it's only Terra.

"Are you okay?" without hesitating I nod and say that I'm doing perfectly fine. I don't know why but I don't think that I should tell him how much I actually miss home.

When we enter the city, the first thing I notice is that everyone seems happy.

Everyone is laughing, shouting, dancing and running through the narrow streets. There are a lot of shops, even a lot of attractions in every corner while a band is doing music. There is even a market place one street next to us.

Little children are playing while the older ones are dancing or buying things on the market.

"This is amazing!" Rapunzel says happily. She grabs Flynn by the hand and drags him along to the dance floor. He doesn't look like he wants to dance but apparently she doesn't care at all.

Her long hair makes a lot of people stumble and fall, but she doesn't notice. Both of them just keep on dancing -though Flynn is just forced to.

"Do you wanna dance, too, Sora?" Terra asks and kneels down beside me.

"Huh?" I turn to him, obviously confused about what he is going at but he simply grabs me and puts me onto his shoulders. I grab him by the neck and cry out of laughter. He then dances his way through the crowd, dragging a lot of people's attention. Most of them point at us and I can hear some of them say things like "He's so cute!", "Is that kid his son?". I have to laugh even more when I see Rapunzel and Flynn dancing right next to us.

After a couple of minutes Rapunzel is the one who takes me down from Terra's shoulders.

She grabs my hands and dances with me. I feel my face becoming really warm and I know that I am blushing a bit right now.

Dancing with a girl is a bit embarrassing, I think ….

But that doesn't matter now.

"The sun starts to set."

I turn around and see Terra examining the castle.

Me, Rapunzel and Flynn want to eat something, so the two of them are ordering while I am standing next to them, waiting. I didn't notice that the sun was setting though.

"Didn't you want to see the lanterns, Rapunzel?" I ask and pull her dress a bit in case she doesn't hear me immediately. "Yeah." she says and turns to the castle as well.

Now that I think about it, it was a good idea to tie her hair up. I don't really know how this got to me now but when I look at her hair I can't help but thinking that. It's tied up in a beautiful pony-tail, decorated with flowers. I think it looks quite nice.

"We should go look for a place where we can see them!" suddenly she runs to Terra and shakes him a bit. "Do you know where we can go?"

"Hey, I know a nice spot." Flynn says loudly. He joins them, pats my head when walking pass me and takes Rapunzel by the hand. "I'll show you. Come on."

In the end Rapunzel and Flynn take a little boat and leave for the middle of the lake which surrounds the city.

Terra and I stay here and wait for them. I don't know why Terra didn't want us to go with them. When I asked, he only nudged me gently and smiled at Flynn and Rapunzel who were already in the boat.

"Come on, Sora." he says and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I've got a little surprise for you."

"Huh?" I turn and look at him. "What do you mean?"  
>"I'll show you when we get back to the bridge."<p>

Hastily I climb back up to the bridge and shout at Terra because he's so slow.

It's dark now and the only thing lighting up the city is the moon. The lights in the city were turned off and I wonder why. Wouldn't it be strange to put out the light right in the middle of the night …?

"Here." I twitch when I hear Terra's voice behind me all of a sudden. Turning around I see him holding two brightly shining lanterns in his hands. I feel my face becoming warm and my hands automatically take one of them. "I got those two when you and Rapunzel didn't look." he said quietly. "I thought you might wanted to let one of these fly."

And then, out of nowhere, there is a strange noise right behind me. I can hear something growling, and a noise that sounds like something clashed on stone. Suddenly it becomes very cold around me, all other noises dim and there's only me and the thing behind me.

I want to turn around, but I can't. My body just won't move. Instead of control over it I feel an odd power floating through it. Like I could do anything if I wanted to.

"_Do you feel it?"_

The voice of a man says loud and harshly right in my head.

"_Do you feel the power spreading through your body?"_

My heartbeat speeds up. I can literally feel the blood rushing through my veins. I nod slowly, unable to say something.

"_Doesn't it feel nice?"_

I nod again.

"_This is my own power." _the voice continues calmly. "_I built it up again._ _You know, Sora. I need your help."_

Without even wondering how he knows my name, I listen closely.

"_I've been stuck in here for quite a while now. It's tiring and exhausting to stay here. I want to be set free and return to my old body."_

His own body? He's stuck in _here_? Where was this _here_?

"_You are the only one who can set me free and give me my old body back. But in order to do that, you and I have to merge together. In order to do that, you have to-"_

Before he can continue I blink and suddenly my senses return.

There's Terra, right in front of me. He looks worried.

"You okay, Sora?" he asks.

"Huh?" I blink and focus on his face. "What?"

"You didn't answer and looked a bit … gone. Are you fine?"

"Uhm .. yeah … I'm okay."

Somehow, I don't feel like telling Terra about what just happened. There is something about that guy's voice that makes me want to hear more. The sound of his whispers was kind of addicting, I want to hear it again. I want to set him free, return him to his own body.

Isn't this my task anyway? - Helping people in need.

That man sounded like he needed help … even though his voice was as cold as ice.

But that doesn't matter. He was probably just desperate … and couldn't control himself that well.

Before I know it there are a dozen of lanterns filling the sky.

Hundreds, maybe even one thousand of them fly through the night, shining brightly and beautiful.

I let go of my own lantern and watch it soar into night.

Shouldn't I be happy?

This is beautiful. It's a cold night, but the fire within the lanterns makes it all warm again. I don't even need my jacket anymore.

Still it feels like there is a barrier right on top of my heart, blocking my emotions to come in any further. The only thing I can feel right now is fear and desire.

Strong desire, strong fear.

I desire to hear the man's voice again. Desire to help him. Every single part of my mind, of my body wants to help him right now, wants to get him out of wherever he is.

But at the same time I fear that man. I fear the way he took control over my mind and my surrounding. Fear the way he talked.

This day didn't turn out how I imagined it would.

_{ Author's note }_

_Sorry for the delay ._.''_

_I got myself addicted to something else and had a blockade. I couldn't focus on this story at all._

_I started writing this chapter ages ago and finished tonight ... Sorry it's pretty bad at some parts D':_

_But I managed to introduce this guy … I'm sure you can tell that he's gonna be quite important, so_

_remember him ;3;_

_I read the Reviews again just now (Thanks a lot btw. ^^ I didn't expect to get any Reviews ;o;) and _

_saw that someone asked about Ventus … I am planning on including him in this Story, but it's gonna_

_take a while for him to appear. So .. bear with me ^^;_

_Thanks again for reading :3_

_And please don't mind my bad grammar sometimes … ^^;_

– _Sam_


End file.
